


Ultra Despair Carnality-Junko's Conquest of Makoto Naegi

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Despair, F/M, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, slight NTR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Pre-Danganronpa One-Before her ambitions to wreak havoc and spread despair amongst her classmen Junko Enoshima comes across a certain problem; Makoto Naegi. She maybe knew what he was outside of being the Ultimate 'Lucky' student, but she had a problem with her sister Mukuro crushing hard on him to the point of distraction. She decides to remedy that starting with a random fuck she offers Makoto before she has a chance to confess, something changes inside of the Despair Diva and suddenly she doesn't want her sister nor Kirigiri getting close to him. So she enlists an NTR fanatic among her classmen to help take them off her hands and put Makoto into hers.





	Ultra Despair Carnality-Junko's Conquest of Makoto Naegi

  
  
  


**Ultra Despair Carnality-Junko’s Conquest of Makoto**

**Danganronpa**

**For Airchampion**

**By Azure**

  


**Chapter One- Heartbreak Despair**

(Set Before the Events of Chaos and Despair *Before shit really hit the fan, also small warning this will contain NTR elements.*)

********

 

‘Despair…..is such an intoxicating thing, you know. Oooh I just love seeing those looks on everyone’s faces when they lose all hope and fall into the madness of despair. It’s like an addiction to me and a delightful wake up call from this boring stagnant world.’ A certain bleach-blonde supermodel thought as she kicked back in a chair somewhere with monitors strewn about in front of her.

She had a curvy prime perfect figure, slim waist, wide hips, and two large fluffy twintails sticking out the side of her head. Her eyes were light-blue and reeked of derangement and near-insanity once she gave you that certain look. Her skin was perfectly-conditioned with a very light healthy hue to it’s well-groomed luster. She wore a cutoff mini-skirt, a dark blue cleavage-exposing uniform top showing off her marvelous DD cup breasts and had a beautiful smiling face as she watched certain students roam about through the monitors.

This despair-loving maniac was none other than Junko Enoshima, Ultra-high School Level Fashion model and world-famous fashionista. Next to her was a stuffed bear colored in monochromatic design with one normal cute eye and another evil-looking red one. This was her mascot for her upcoming plan to plunge the school, and later the world, into everlasting despair. The girl was ten levels of crazy mixed with just as many levels of beautiful added with a high -level intelligence. Most importantly of all, she was bored out of mind these days, this left her with the hobby of indulging herself in causing despair in others, something that always got her off leaving her fulfilled more than anything else in life.

She watched as her older twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba stuck her head out of the side of the wall watching the plainest student in the world Makoto Naegi make his way to the next classroom. She had an obvious crush on the boy, something Junko herself couldn't fathom given how uninteresting he is.

‘I wonder what she sees in that boy, he’s rated basically average in nearly every category compared to everyone else.’ Junko thought to herself typing at the keyboard in front of her bringing up Makoto’s documents that were supposed to be classified. She held her head in one hand scrolling through the pages with a bored look on her face.

She sighed and pouted cutely crossing her arms across her busty chest and looking back the sight of her not-so-subtle sister stalking him from a distance. The way the Super HighSchool Level Soldier fidgeted her fingertips like a meek schoolgirl sickened Junko to no end. And all over some boy no less.

‘An average boy too! Seriously she could do better, hmmm, I think I’m going to have to each her a lesson.’ Junko thought wearing a wide evil smile on her face when imagining the despair showing on the mug of her beloved sister. She hugged her arms around herself shivering with excitement when the naughty idea of seducing Makoto Naegi came to mind.

“Ooohh, I can hardly wait.~ Better corner him after class and get him alone in a different empty one. I’ll show my ugly sister what it means to really feel true despair!” She shuddered excitedly again creating a pair of maddening swirls in her eyes as she salivated at the fantasy of Mukuro’s face.

Getting up from her chair and grabbing a nearby camcorder she planned to use to record herself with the boy Junko left the secret tech room she frequently occupies here at Hope’s Peak Academy. Walking with clacking fashion boots she made her way down to the school’s lower levels keeping that insane smile on her face as she thought about the despair of her sister.

“Ooohh, I’m sure that boy is about average downstairs also, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a good time. After all, there’s no resisting a beautiful model like me. Sorry, nee-san, but you shouldn’t have fallen for him.” Junko said to himself grabbing Monokuma, her stuffed dual-colored bear, and held it above her face making a funny voice so she could give it an evil laugh.

“Hoo hoo hoo, hee hee hee!~”

 

*****

 

Somewhere down below on the second floor of main building of the school Makoto Naegi arrived at the library looking for a comic book to take his mind off things. All day he felt as if someone was watching from afar making him feel paranoid and frightened at who it could be, not only that but Makoto was still feeling ‘worthless’ at simply being a simple reserve student here at the school.

“Ugh, I’m surrounded by elites in their fields. Every single one of them is so much better than me at just about everything, it’s jarring, but hopefully I can read here in peace. Gotta keep looking forward after all, no use giving in to despair.’ Makoto thought to himself reaching up for books to study with as well as manga to read in between breaks.

He failed to notice the door silently opening to the library revealing a certain twin-tailed blonde supermodel creeping in. Junko smiled evilly with glowing despair eyes and sashayed over to an unsuspecting Makoto. While she quietly snuck up on him she took the time to analyze his features, she found that she was right in assuming he was average all around. Although she was just eyeing his backside she noted with a minor grunt of annoyance that he was shorter than she preferred in most men. What really killed it for her was that the boy was needlessly optimistic, which was basically the counter effect to true despair.

‘Maybe I should kill him after I’ve fucked his brains out. Breaking nee-san is one thing, but maybe getting this plain guy out of the way is a good idea too. Then again….things might not go the way I want if there’s a premature death this early in the grand scheme of things. Oh well, guess I won’t be killing you, lucky student.’ Junko thought to herself putting on a false face of sweetness and setting the live-recording camcorder to the side giving her the perfect angle of her despair-inducing sin about to be committed against her older sister. She stood behind Makoto waiting for him to turn around.

“Ah, this is a good lo-aahhh!” Makoto yelped in surprise when he turned around and saw the beautiful busty blonde standing there just a foot away from him startling the breath out of his lungs.

“How ya doing? I heard you’re from class 78 like me and I came here to get to know you better. I’m….” Junko then stepped back and struck a dynamic pose that showed off her hips to the now flustered boy. “...Junko Enoshima! Ultimate Model at your service, cutie pie.~”

Makoto blushed when she called him ‘cutie pie’ and quickly composed himself before giving a polite bow of his head.

“N-nice to meet you, my name is Makoto Naegi.” He introduced back offering one of his hands to shake out of politeness.

Junko nearly wretched at his overt niceness, but sucked it up and held his hand anyway making him blush. She smirked seeing this as a good opportunity to press her ‘advantage’ against him. Keeping her well-manicured hands around his right hand Junko suddenly pulled Makoto’s fingers up to her face making him eye her in confusion as well as surprise.

“Mmhh.~” Junko hummed when she brought one of his fingers to her lips sucking it into her mouth and making Makoto go red like a tomato.

“E-E-Enoshima-san!? What are you doing….?!” He asked in a heavily aroused yet panicked tone. Makoto quickly looked side to side to see if anyone else had been watching them. To his relief nobody was in the library except for them, turning his head back to her he saw the beautiful blonde supermodel swallow in more of his finger. She hummed warmly on it while keeping her lips sealed tightly, her head bucked back and forth in gentle thrusts lubricating it while her right hand reached down to undo her top.

Makoto was past the point of feeling awkward or embarrassed right now, instead, he was falling victim to the girl’s spontaneous charms and feeling like petty at her fingertips.

‘Hmmm, this is almost too easy, but I am finding his face to be very amusing.~’ she thought taking his finger out of her mouth slowly and reaching for her blouse to be undone before his eyes. Makoto said nothing and watched with a red  face and vexed eyes as she undid her clothing.

Her lacey dark brasserie came into view covering up her supple yet robust DD cup sized mounds, Junko huffed a breath of excitement upon exposing herself like this. Outside of despair she got off on turning simpletons like Makoto Naegi into drooling puppies chasing after her.

“Like what you see, Naegi-san?” She purred tracing a finger around the corner of her lips seductively. She then grabbed each of his hands making him drop the books he was carrying and guided them to grab onto her breasts. Makoto let out a puff of excitement and felt his manhood stiffening up to an absurd degree inside of his pants.

Junko looked down at his trousers noticing the pitched tent and had a look of mile surprise when she saw that he appeared bigger than she assured him to be.

‘There’s only way to find out, maybe Makoto isn’t so average after all.’ She cackled internally guiding his hands around her breasts making him massage them at his leisure.

Makoto felt like a child being excited at seeing breasts, his hands squeezed Junko’s taut mammaries like playthings making her mewl hotly at the surprise forcefulness of his grip. She sighed hotly in growing pleasure and ran her hands along his bulge getting a feel for his meat, she pursed her lips excitedly knowing she found what she liked. Makoto was a bigger surprise than she initially surmised, but how much so remained to be seen and she really wanted to see it. Casting a glance over to the camera she saw it was doing it’s job at recording the boy fondling her tits like they were his playthings. She imagined the look of heartbroken despair on her sister’s face and immediately became turned on, even more, causing her pull her hands back to pull off her jacket.

She let it fall to the floor and in no time at alls he worked at undoing her bra in front of him. Makoto just now regained his senses and sucked up the courage to ask her why she was doing this.

“Enoshima-san, w-why are you doing this? With me, of all people? I mean, you are really stunning, but I’m aver-nngh!” Makoto was cut off when she pressed a finger to his lips silencing him with a sultry glare and a coy smile.

“No real reason, I just fancy you, you little herbivore. Don't you worry about a thing, Naegi-san, let me take care of everything. Just enjoy yourself, I certainly know I will.~” Junko purred before removing her finger and cupping his face into each of her hands after undoing her bra successfully. Down the piece of cloth came revealing a pair of perfect voluminous DD cup tits with right pink nipples in full view.

“Nnggh! Oohh, Enoshima-san…..!” Makoto gasped feeling his erection throb harder than ever now. He was pulled from his distraction when Junko pulled his face into her own leading to a deep tongue-swathing kiss that had him melting.

His arms went slack and his became foggy with lust and hormones going crazy. If he could express anime emotions he’d be having hearts in his eyes after feeling Junko’s lips curl sensationally around his mouth. She hummed into his face tasting him in undaunted splendor, she made out with him slowly and intimately eventually leading to her tongue pushing down his throat making him groan in reaction.

Makoto was feeling like he was in heaven right now, being kissed by a  beautiful world class supermodel and seeing her tits knowing she wanted him to fuck her. He couldn’t have dreamed of this if he tried.

“Mmhhhm.~” Junko hummed tasting the insides of his mouth, her tongue cleaned out everything by swirling around slowly inside of it feeling him tremble with constant excitement. She was feeling incensed by seeing so absorbed into her body, this made her squeal with excitement even more when thinking about showing Mukuro the video later on, but ultimately she felt the need to pace things along before anyone interrupts.

Breaking off from Makoto’s lips Junko brought herself back and sat on a nearby table with her skirt hiked up. Makoto’s eye swirled as he saw her red lace panties being pulled off by her fingers revealing her moistened pair of nether lips that was her pussy. She smiled coyly while spreading her legs apart and reached down to spread open the lips of her labia exposing her inner velvet wetness to him suggestively.

“Well? Fish that thing out and come get me, Naegi-kun.~” Junko baited with a sexy flirtatious voice making him willingly put himself under her thumb. Makoto was still just a young boy after all, and young hormonal teenagers like him had only one thing on their mind when presented with the opportunity.

Hastily zipping down his pants and pulling them down a bit Makoto revealed a very surprising sight to Junko’s eyes. Her lovely pair of light blue eyes went wide in stunned delight when he fished a surprisingly large penis erect and ready for action.

‘H-he’s huuuge! Must be at least eleven inches with several measuring in thickness! Oohh I get why he’s considered ‘Lucky’ now. He pales in all other fields with this making up for it in compensation. Magnificent!’ Junko squealed internally with newfound sexual delight and saw Makoto quickly make his way to her guiding his thick lengthy erection over to her exposed quim.

She tilted her head to the side flashing him a dazzling smile before extending her arms to him, Makoto felt like he was being guided by an angel as he pushed himself on top of Junko’s body sheathing the head of his length into her tight slippery quim.

“Aaaaghh!~” Junko let out tossing her head back and moaning. She surprised herself with this reaction and found it shocking that she was blushing so deeply. Her lips quivered with delight as she wrapped her arms around Naegi’s neck guiding him to put the rest inside of her hot throbbing pussy.

“Hngghh! Junko-chan…..!~” He breathed out pushing his pelvis into her waist sheathing more of his thick erectile meat into her body. Junko let out another blissful sigh as she felt her walls being spread open in ways she’d never thought possible. Her insides throbbed and coiled tightly around his meat making Makoto tremble with pleasure as he sheathed himself entirely inside of her.

The two of them were panting hotly in arousal with the camera recording everything in detail. She brought her legs around his waist pulling him to the brink inside of her sensitive body making Makoto grunt loudly with bliss.

“Mnng!...I’m...I’m gonna move now.” He declared huffing receiving a cute nod from Junko as she felt his pelvis begin slamming into her waist repeatedly making the table shake. The feeling of his thick long member punishing her insides had the girl moaning hotly with untold pleasure. She never felt something so fulfilling before in all her life, usually despair is what gets her off and this was just simple sex.

There was something about Makoto that she found wanting, but couldn't quite put her finger on it yet. She chalked it up to first time experience with left it at that, her hips started smashing back against Makoto's waist feeling his member push deeply into her insides punishing her cervix pleasurably. She writhed in sensitive pleasure and began rocking herself back and forth against him relishing the feeling of coitus as he fucked her with passion.

“Ooohhh yeess! Ravage me, Naegi-san! Do everything you want with my body! You can even cum inside me at your leisure! I don't care!” She announced with a smirk knowing the camcorder was getting everything.

These words goaded Makoto into pumping into her even faster now. His waist slapped gingerly into Junko’s mound making her writhe and bounce against him as the table continued to shake. She held onto his shoulders tightly holding him close as she felt his cock pump faster into her body to the point her pendulous breasts shook with every thrust. Junko squirmed and writhed in leisure bouncing her hips back and forth into his waist and the table. He gingerly pumped and ground his long dick into her cervix stirring up her insides leisurely hitting some of her weak spots.

He grunted hotly in blind pleasure thrusting into her body over and over again bottoming out of her surprisingly tight snatch. His hips heaved and pushed against the pale skin of her naked lower half, Junko’s legs tightly wrapped around him even more as he doubled his pace rutting into her like an animal. She was positively thrilled by the sensational experience she was having for she felt Makoto’s dick saw along every sensitive part of her tight snatch.

“Aaahhhh!~ Ooohhhh yess, Naegi! Rape me!~” She howled out crossing her legs tighter around his back forcing him to jackhammer into her missionary style.

She leaned back completely laying on her backside as Naegi brought himself to be on top of her holding her waist into his hands. He remained standing up on his feet slamming himself into her taint creating a loud chorus of squelching noises alongside her moans. He never felt this kind of pleasure before in his life, while he may have been a virgin up until now there was no denying how good Junko made him feel. He wanted nothing else other than her as he pumped his engorged length into her tight throbbing folds feverishly.

“Ungh ungh ungh ungh unggh uaahhhh! Junko-chan!~” He moaned loudly feeling the pleasure of dicking such a beauty beginning to get to him. His balls were throbbing tightly making him groan into her chest, the young teenager felt his end approaching and wanted nothing more than for Junk to come first.

The blonde despair ground her hips against his waist keeping his meat snugly deeply inside as it wetly slid in and out of her cunt. Junko felt her walls beginning to tremble with climax at this point making her feel wave after wave of unexpected nirvana coming from the sex. She had no idea Makoto would feel this great, no idea that he had such a long dick, and no idea how badly she wanted this until she got it. Shuddering with impending climax she tossed back her hand and raked her nails along his back scratching him as she came!

“Aaahh!~” She hollered out wearing a deliriously happy face that matched her look of euphoria when getting off to despair. Her body quaked and her legs tightened around Makoto’s backside pulling him in as deep as possible while her cunt squeezed the very life out of his dick.

“Nngghh! I’m cumming! Oohhh Junko-chan!~” Makoto announced lifting his head up from her chest only to get pulled into her hands as she leaned over to kiss him. The two met lips in the middle resulting in a deep intense lip-lock as he bucked one last time into her cunt.

He unknowingly hit her G spot causing her to gush even more around his length ultimately bringing himself off in the process. Makoto groaned loudly inside her face tasting her tongue as he swirled dominantly over his, his balls swelled and his shaft bloated with sperm. He bucked his waist into her pelvis repeatedly letting out his ejaculation!

“Mnngggh!” Makoto groaned loudly and felt the rush of thick highly potent semen rushing out of his dick and into her body.

Junko’s eyes bolted wide open in wonderous surprise as she felt the thick splash of his seed filling her pussy right up! Her walls pulsated and trembled as they coiled around his throbbing length. She was milking him for more and loving it. She squealed loudly again writhing in another sporadic writhing movement cumming a third time as she finally hit her finish mark underneath him. Her body still writhed and jerked a bit with her vice-like vaginal grip on his member squeezing one last spurt out of him. Makoto was left panting as well and hung himself above Junko’s prone body staring at her with a blushing face, whether or not this was a one-time thing or something else he was just happy to lose his innocence to such a dazzling woman.

“You up for another round, Naegi? I’m ready if you are.~” She teases wiggling her hips underneath him feeling his erection stay hard inside her cum-filled snatch. ‘He even has longevity! Oohh, all of that average summed up to gift him with that ridiculous man-meat.’

“U-Uh, yes! I am.” Makoto responded immediately feeling her legs relax allowing him to pull out of her. He withdrew himself slowly from her tight sperm-filled pussy and saw his cum spill out of it as she turned herself around.

Junko picked herself back up and faced Makoto with her taut perfect buttocks, she looked over her right shoulder tossing him a cute wink shaking it enticingly at him before leaning over the table.

“I’m already ready, come and stuff that meaty thing back inside of me, Makoto!” She cried out with unexpected exhilaration and smiled knowing the camera was watching everything still. Makoto needed no further invitation and pushed himself back inside of her tight pussy taking her again as she bent over the table moaning his name loudly.

“Oooaaahhh!~ Oohhh yess! Mmhhh.~” Junko hollered out feeling the boy begin jackhammer himself into her body once again. The sounds of copulation filled the woman as he pumped his waist into her from behind filling her snatch up entirely.

The rest of their second round played out with the boy humping her like an animal for another twenty or so minutes. He eventually came again deep inside of her making her scream like a banshee as her insides filled with sperm. Such an exhilarating sensation rivaled, nay, dwarfed that of despair, something that Junko never thought was possible. Fucking each other noisily for that remaining time they eventually finished up with her leaving the library first promising that she’d find him again later. She steadily grabbed her camcorder on the way out remembering to happy satisfied look on his face as she left, once she was out of sight with camera in hand remembering the smile on his face when staring at her.

She clenched her chest wondering why her heart was beating so fast and what it could mean.

******

Kicking back in her secret office later that day Junko was leaning back in her chair wearing a rare troubled face. Her legs kicked up on the desk console where half a dozen monitors were stationed expanding from the wall, her hands were behind her head as she wondered what to do about this new development with Makoto Naegi.

She then reached for Monokuma and held it up above her head eyeing it like it were alive and someone to talk to.

“What should I do, Kuma? I originally just seduced that boy just to make Mukuro cry her heart out in despair. She is supposed to fall back into being my stooge and right-wing woman, but now….something’s different and I can’t for the life of me figure it out.” She said to it hearing no answer.

She looked to the screens and saw two faces she immediately recognized having being close to Makoto. Suddenly Junko’s face tensed up with a rare look of hostility, she tossed her stuffed bear away and sat back up keying in a few commands to expand them into the screens.

In some of them she saw Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate detective, and the other was her very own sister Mukuro Ikusaba the ultimate soldier.

‘These two bimbos both have something to do with Makoto. Nee-san’s case is just a blind schoolgirl crush on him and I know her to muster up the courage eventually in confessing, but Kirigiri is one female he frequently talks to that I suspect he likes. I know those two are often hanging out together discussing randoms stupid things that I never cared to hear about, but….I can’t let this go on. Makoto is mine, neither nee-san nor Kirigiri has any claim to him. He is mine!’ She raged in thoughts before standing readily feeling the itch to kill them.

Thankfully Junko calmed herself down and twirled locks of her blonde hair around her fingers, a sinister came to mind when she thought about her favorite thing in the world; Despair. Sitting back down she came up with a way to deter Makoto’s interest in Kirigiri and remove any possible interest to be formed between him and her sister. She smiled evilly with a wide toothy grin as she scrolled through the list of other reserve course students for one particular type of character in mind. Her toothy smile widened when she came across one student that goes by the name of ‘Tatsuya’, whose interests lie in breaking the hearts of others, NTR, and stealing other women.

‘Perfect.~’ She thought to herself bringing up his email getting into contact with him.

******

“So...why have you called me here?” Asked a spiky-haired student with a cruel look of indifference in his eyes. He wore a dark uniform, long stylized dark blue hair giving him a tough look, and appeared to be in tip-top physical shape compared to most.

“Hehehe, simple; I want you to do me a huge favor.” Junko started and brought out two photos each containing zoomed in screenshots of Kyoko Kirigiri and Mukuro Ikusaba. She held them up like trophies showing  them off to him despite his unimpressed frown. “I want you to take care of these beauties. You can have em, rape em, make them fall in love with you like drug addicted prostitutes.” Junko offered with a cheery smile making Tatsuya Kumashiro pop an eyebrow in skepticism.

‘Is she serious? I get that she knows about my fetish for NTR-related stuff, but she can’t possibly expect me to-’ Tatsuya though before Junko suddenly pulled up a bizarre-looking device that held a video cassette inside of it. She flashed him a coy smile and pointed to it while waving around a bag of what obviously looked to be drugs.

“You thought I was yanking you, right? Well….” her face then darkened into a serious despair-filled gaze that shook the boy to his core. “....I’m serious. With this ‘Lust’ video I developed, along with the added benefit of the drugs right here that induce a pheromone-fueled state of being, these two girls will nip at you like hungry cats. All you have to do is wear a mask and make sure the video gets a good angle of you raping them.”

“.....why are you so interested in me taking them off your hands? Have an eye an eye out for someone they’re interested in?” Tatsuya guessed until Junko flashed a creepy despair-fueled smile and kicked his chair out from under him causing him to tumble onto his back roughly!

“Oofh!” He grunted until Junko placed a heel on his neck looking down at him with a chilling glare, despair spirals were in her eyes as she looked into his soul making him willing to listen to her more now.

“The why, the how, the what, doesn’t matter one bit to you. All you have to do is indulge in that fetish of yours. I’m giving you two slices of delicious cake here and letting you take the entire serving for each of them. Don't ask questions, show them a good  time, and make sure the camera gets everything including their faces. After that you can keep em, I doubt they’d want to go to anyone else anyway after. Besides…...this involves betraying someone so intimately it’ll break his heart, wouldn’t that be fun to enact instead of read about in your perverted manga?” Junko explained with a twisted smile making Tatsuya nod with one of his.

Finally he was going to live out his fantasy and ravage not one, but two girls that’ll be involved in breaking someone’s heart and spirit. He only wished he could see who it is themselves.

“Y-you make a convincing argument, you lunatic. Count me in.” He replied prompting Junko to remove her boot from his chest and clap her hands together in celebration.

“Perfect! Here’s where you’ll be and that’s where I’ll lead them. Don't forget to take the equipment with you, leave the drugging to me, hot stuff.~” Junko said smiling happily as if she won the lottery.

Tatsuya rubbed his chest and took the note from her hand revealing a location somewhere in the old Main Course building nearby. He grabbed the machine and made his way out leaving Junko there to skip about happily like a maniac before hugging herself.

“Oohh, it’s so close now. I can almost feel it, aaahh…..~ The look on Naegi’s face when I show him Nee-san and Kirigiri’s faces slurping that man’s cock. Mmmh.~” She squealed delightfully to herself hugging her arms tightly once more.

*****

Later…

 

“I find this suspicious. Why would your sister, Enoshima-san, invite us over to her room? Does she perhaps want us to be friends? We’ve never really associated before.” Kyoko Kirigiri asked as she walked alongside Mukuro, who simply shrugged wearing an innocent expression.

Truthfully she was very concerned about this sudden moment of ‘friendship’ that her Nee-san wants to build between themselves and Kirigiri. As far as she knows Junko was planning to have the student council killed soon using her newly acquired knowledge of those hypnosis videos. He inviting Kirigiri out here like this meant only trouble for both of them should she figure anything out about it.

Both girls wore their Hope’s Peak Academy uniforms, complete with flannel skirts, pleated tops, and tight clothing showing off their curves, as they walked towards Junko’s room just a bit further down. Once they arrived Mukuro knocked on the door receiving a buzz from the other end opening the electronic look before them.

“Come in.~” Junko greeted as they entered seeing her on the bed wearing her usual stylised uniform outfit. She was barefoot and clutching her  favored bear Monokuma in her arms eagerly waiting for them to come closer . “Hello, Kirigiri, boy have I been wanting to meet you for a while now.”

Mukuro was getting some strange vibes from her sister as she saw her acting so playful instead of her usual crazy self. The Ultimate Soldier knew this to be a ruse of some sort yet didn’t understand what she could be up to. She and Kirigiri both closed the door and came closer to the bed taking a seat on it next to her.

“You called me here? What for? We have never spoken before until now.” Kirigiri pointed out with an observational look focused on her.

“Yes, I’m curious as well, nee-san. Did you want to talk with us about Makoto Na-”

*Spraying noises*

Junko smiled evilly when she squeezed her Monokuma doll spritzing an eerie spray into both girls’ faces from its eyes.

“Gah! What….what did you spray us with?!” Kirigiri asked clutching her nose feeling it was too late since she already inhaled it. The same could be said for Mukuro who did the same, both girls looked at Junko with shocked horrified faces as they saw her laughing happily like a playful child.

Suddenly they felt a strange tingling sensation come over their bodies at the same time causing Kirigiri to crumble to her knees and Mukuro to struggle standing up.

‘N-Nee-san?!’ Mukuro thought in mild outrage despite feeling her eyes droop to a close along with Kirigiri’s, both of them soon passed out right there in the center of her bedroom.

“Well well, that was easy. Better get to hauling them then.” Junko said to herself smiling wide with glee as she texted Tatsuya through her phone telling him to ‘be ready.

*******

When both girls woke up they found themselves somewhere inside a derelict room within a building they didn’t recognize. Mukuro pieced together that it was from the old abandoned campus that once served for Hope’s Peak Academy. The room was red and in the center was a large heart-shaped bed , Junko Enoshima stood in the corner next to it  holding a camcorder in her hands flashing them an evil smile.

“Hiiii.~” She waved at them admiring their naked bodies and feeling relieved they had nothing on her in terms of assets.

“N-Nee-san, what….is this? And why are we naked?” Mukuro asked feeling it was obvious what her sister set out to do. Kirigiri had a scowl on her face and was about to speak up until a panel in the back wall  opened up revealing a flat monitor screen for them to watch. Junko put on a pair of sunglasses and sat back down with a tub of popcorn as it played in front of the girls.

Mukuro realized what it was and was too late to shield her eyes.

“No!” She cried out as her eyes became snagged by the hypnotic light of the Lust Video playing on the screen before them. Kirigiri was the same and felt her thoughts ebb away to the hypnotic waves forming from the video melting her mind away and replacing every with feelings of wanton lust.

“Unnghh! Aaahh……! I...I....feel different!” Kirigiri announced huffing hotly along with Mukuro as the Lust video continued to play in front of them.  Suddenly thoughts of nonstop sex entered their minds, feelings that supercharged their libidos became prominent making both naked girls squirm and struggle against it the hypnotic effects of the video.

“Must…..resist! Hnggghhh!” Mukuro grunted clenching her fists together as she and Kirigiri soon had spirals in their eyes. Junko snapped her fingers causing the door to the bathroom to open revealing a naked man standing into the doorway wearing a half-cut Monokuma mask over his face. He grinned seeing both naked beauties writhing against the hypnosis control ahead of him and walked towards the two with his nine and a half inch erection bobbing with every step.

Both girls, despite being in the hypnotic thrall of the Lust video playing saw that the naked stranger standing in front of them smiled pervertedly with delight.

“No….! Must resist…..! I….I love Makoto Naegi!” Mukuro revealed grunting hard as she struggled to focus back on her thoughts. This revelation surprised and shocked Kirigiri making her look at Mukuro with surprise until the man picked her up first.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to  her feet making her stand up to be held within his bare hands.

“You..won't…..have your way with me-mmph!” Kirigiri was cut off when he pressed down onto her lips sealing hers in a fierce tongue-lashing lip-lock. Kirigiri’s violet eyes went wide with surprise at this, she struggled to push him off of her using her hands against his chest, but was ultimately too weak to succeed.

The masked man pushed forward forcing his tongue down her throat some more cleaning out her teeth and making her squirm into his arms. Kirigiri struggled still even as she felt her insides tighten up with arousal and sensation, Tatsuya swirled his tongue around her mouth some more feeling her relax little by little until he let her go. She landed on her buttocks heaving as he bent over Mukuro’s body next, he cupped her face into his hands and leaned in to wrap his hungry lips around hers tonguing her like he did with Kirigiri.

“Hnngghhh! Nnnoo….!” She whimpered struggling to think of Makoto Naegi in her heart, those thoughts, however, were melting away fast being replaced with sensations of lust and desire for the unnamed stranger. Mukuro felt the foreign sensation of his kiss intensifying inside of her mouth, his tongue dominated her own, she tried hitting him in the face, but found that her body was no longer responding her to at this point.

Mukuro felt hazy as the oral onslaught continued for another several minutes until he pulled himself off of her lips leaving her breathless.

“*gasps!* no...my heart belongs to Makoto Naegi!” The ultimate soldier cried out revealing her eyes to be spirals while her mouth hung open.

Junko narrowed her own in a rare expression of scathing anger and snapped her fingers again giving Tatsuya the signal to fuck her already. He noticed her angry face and nodded immediately taking extra pleasure in cucking whoever this Makoto Naegi was by stealing this would-be girlfriend from  him.

“Oh, you’ll forget him soon enough, beautiful, but first….!” Tatsuya then threw the girl onto the bed behind him leaving her bent over with naked ass showing off to him. Mukuro wasn’t a babe like Junko was, no, but she was plenty beautiful all her own. She had a nice slim and fit body that was firm with muscle, the kind of muscle that left her femininity unchanged. Mukuro packed a slim figure accommodated with a nice wide pair of hips showing off her buttocks in ample size. This titillated Tatsuya greatly as he got up and grabbed his dick before guiding it to her opening.

‘She better be a virgin.’ He thought licking his lips seductively as he grabbed her buttcheeks apart and pushed his member into her drooling folds.

“Aaaahhhh!~” Mukuro shrieked out as she felt his hard appendage burrow into her tight snatch spreading open her walls completely. She was tightly fitted because of her intensive training as a soldier elite, to feel such a sudden intrusion into her sensitive teenage folds sent waves of sensitivity through her body.

“Uunngghhh! N-Nee-chaann!” She called out reaching for Junko with one arm only to see the maniac smile snidely at her before sticking her tongue out in a mocking gesture.

Mukuro couldn’t believe what she was seeing, all this time she thought she served her sister faithfully while doing many dirty deeds in her name. She regretted that things took this route instead of Junko  letting her confess to Naegi, she still didn’t even know why this came to be.

“Huh?” She groaned when noticing some semen dripping from the girl’s seat as she sat down cross-legged. Her eyes widened in relaxation at the same time Juno spread her legs apart exposing her pussy. Junko smiled evilly at her and brought down her phone showing Naegi’s picture putting it between her legs giving her a clear message what had happened.

Despair of the strongest kind filled Mukuro Ikusaba at that moment, her face stared distantly at her sister while the masked man behind her started pumping his body forward fucking her raw across the bed.

Her body jerked back and forth slowly titillating her insides as he plunged his dick far into her cervix, Mukuro’s buttocks jiggled with every hit he made steadily becoming faster as he humped her like she were a subservient slave. She groaned in pleasure feeling his dick expertly into her cervix like he had done this before, Mukuro let out a blissful sigh of elation as he continued rutting into her from behind like an animal. Instead of reaching out to  her sister, who was now masturbating her exposed folds right in front of her raping, Mukuro started clutching the sheets underneath her hands moaning in ecstasy as Tatsuya reamed her pussy.

“Unngh unh unh unh uh uh uh uh ahhh! You feel so good! You’re tight, Mukuro-chan, so very tight!” He groaned pounding his hips gingerly into her buttocks over and over again. The tight spongy vice of her snatch gripping his length had him bristling up with sensational pleasure. He tossed his head back  groaning loudly as he pushed his dick in deeply making Mukuro writhe and moan hotly in growing euphoria.

“Hhngghhh! Haaahhh! Aaahh ah aah aah aahhh!” She howled scrunching up her face with soft tears trickling down her cheeks. She wanted Makoto to be doing this to her, not some random stranger her sister set up with her.

Their bodies meshed and heaved together languidly along the bed with Tatsuya pumping his pelvis into her ass leisurely making loud wet squelching noises erupt between their loins. Her pussy smashed up against his waist tightening on his member as he bottomed out of her with ease, Mukuro was tight sure but Tatsuya had experience. The feeling she provided his meat was incredible and her squeals of despair and agony at this happening to her was better than he could have hoped. He would have loved to see the face of Makoto Naegi as he pounded his member into this cute military beauty.

Junko was having a time for herself staying hidden in the corner recording everything from Mukuro’s face to the sight of Kirigiri dipping her fingers into her snatch constantly. A constant of squelching noises came out of her twat as she furiously fingered herself due to the Lust video. Spirals were in her normally stoic eyes and her mouth remained open breathing hotly as she awaited her turn. Junko suspected she didn’t have as much willpower as Mukuro did, which only made this raunchy escapade all the more delicious.

“Aaah aah aah aahh aaahhhhh!~ Ooohhhh!” Mukuro suddenly howled in ecstasy as she finally accepted that she was enjoying it. She didn’t want to break, she called out Makoto’s name repeatedly pledging herself to him and him alone, something Junko would be sure to edit out later, but she broke. Once Tatsuya hit her G spot he made the Super High School Level soldier cum hard causing her to bolt upward allowing her body to tremble in orgasmic ecstasy.

She squealed out with a smile forming on her face as her walls repeatedly convulsed on his dick causing him to grunt and slam himself to the hilt inside of her before cumming!

“Nnngghh! Here you go! One thick and hearty creampie for Mukuro Ikusaba! You’re welcome!” He grunted out with a perverse smile feeling his balls swell as his dick pumped thick copious amounts of sperm directly into Mukuro’s womb. At that point she broke completely shuddering with an intense climax as her body wracked with mind-numbing orgasm!

“Mnngghh! Uuunngghh!” She sputtered out shaking still as she rode out her climax. Thoughts of Makoto left her mind now as she felt his seed splash into her cervix filling up her womb little by little.

“Oooaahhh!” Junko moaned out digging her middle right finger into her snatch to the sight of her sister breaking completely. She tossed her head back with tongue out in a delirious smile of twisted pleasure, her legs hiked up and kicked about as her pussy splashed all over fingers. Thoughts of Makoto doing the deed to her crossed her mind just before she came, Junko was unaware of it now but she was having more feelings for Naegi each time she thought about him.

Tatsuya grunted as he let out the rest of his ejaculation inside of her body, he let her hips land on the bed after holding them up seeing a thick dribble of semen ooze out of her cunt. He turned over to Kirigiri laying down on the floor with legs spread wide gushing her juices as she huffed, obviously she came after touching herself enough, but in Tatsuya’s eyes she was far from down. Wrapping his right hand around his member he began stroking it back to full length, his shaft was solidifying some more as he bore down on her.

The ultimate detective looked up noticing his shadowy face obscured by the mask, her eyes traced downward towards the erection sticking out just above her body. She wanted to visualize it to be Makoto Naegi instead of whoever this random person was, but her growing lust caused those thoughts to be tossed aside as he knelt down above her. Tatsuya picked up both of her legs lifting them up high to dangle in the air helplessly, she was breathing fast since the lust video put her into a frenzy she couldn’t control. Tatsuya bent down over her body lifting her bottom up off the floor and inched his erection over to her glistening pussy ready to penetrate completely.

“You’ll forget about Naegi as soon as you have me.~” Tatsuya said to her with a sadistic smile making her try one last attempt at breaking free from him, but he wasn’t having none of that. With a hard slam of his hips he dropped down onto Kirigiri’s petite body sheathing his thick meaty length into her cunt in one swoop!

“Aaaaahhhhh! Oooohhh!~” She shuddered loudly as she felt his freshly erect length plunge into her virgin pussy in one thrust! Her toes curled up and her chest arched forward in sensation, Tatsuya mewled in pleasure feeling her cherry  burst with his penetration and held her lower body up in a mating press position.

“Unggah, I’m your first huh? Better me than the other guy, he he he he.” Tatsuya laughed making Kirigiri glare harshly at him before he started pumping his hips voraciously into her waist. Her buttocks started bouncing up off the ground smacking against his pelvis as he started fucking her savagely without abandon.

Kirigiri grit her teeth and grunted out refusing to air out her moans of pleasure as she felt it saw into her depths. The girl had a lithe perfectly modest physique on her body, her tits were a simple B-cup set, but seeing them bounce around to his thrusts made it worthwhile in Tatsuya’s eyes. He pushed and pulled his body into hers voraciously steadily picking up the pace into the chorus of skin-clapping noises started coming out of their union.

Soon the girl was feeling nonstop pleasure filling up her mind and butting out thoughts of Naegi as Tatsuya’s dick pumped into her cervix in constant.

“Unnggh unnh unuh unuh uh uaaahhhh!~” She cried out feeling her pleasure centers go haywire thanks to the video and the man’s length scraping her insides. This coital ecstasy continued for another several minutes with Tatsuya mate pressing her entire body so that her legs stuck up by her shoulders giving her a new degree of flexibility.

Kirigiri’s eyes screwed up in ecstasy as a wide mind-broken smile starts forming on her face, she struggled to retain her sense of self and tell her body not to break over and over again. But once he pummeled his hips into her pussy a final time she felt her climax erupt! Tossing back her head Kirigiri yelled out a delirious moan of euphoria as she came hard all over his penis! Her legs dangled and twitched repeatedly as her walls squeezed his cock for everything he had in him, luckily this put him over the edge causing Tatsuya to cum finally. He smacked his pelvis into her waist again and let out a deep guttural howl as his balls swelled sending thick ropes of semen straight into her  exposed uterus!

“Hnngghhhhh! Aaaaaahhhh!~” Kirigi hollered out wearing a matching mind-broken look like Mukuro Ikusaba. Loud pulsating thumping noises could be heard from Tatsuya’s balls as he emptied his load into unprotected depths hoping she’ll be pregnant.

Junko, on the other hand, finished recording the rest of the fuck session between the two and saved space for the final scene she had planned in mind. Her own skirt was hunched up revealing her sopping pussy, she had just fingered herself again to the scene playing out before her and sighed in contentment.

“Aah, best show on television. This is perfect for breaking in Naegi….and making him mine.~” She cooed to herself before calling out to Tatsuya as he finished nutting inside of Kiyoko’s upturned body. “Oh Tatsuya, gather both of them together for the final scene, I have one more very important act to play out.”

The guy turned his masked head over to her and smiled before nodding. He pulled out of Kirigiri and pulled her up to the bed along with Mukuro, both girls were freshly mind-broken at this point having long forgotten everything about Makoto Naegi. This pleased both Junko and Tatsuya greatly, one more so than the other.

******

“Mmhhmm! We’re yours, master! Please reward us!” Mukuro begged while her face displayed on a screen somewhere slurping hungrily at some random stranger’s dick from his point of view. She was as naked as can be with her face broken into bliss, she had her tongue running up slowly along his shaft wearing a perverse smile on her face.

“Mmhhh! Please, Master. Have me next, I want to make sure I’m carrying your baby.~” Kirigiri hummed next to her as she slurped on his balls with glee.

All of this played on a video file sent straight to Makoto’s dorm room, speaking of which…

Slumping to his knees and watching the video play out in utter despair Makoto Naegi’s face looked stricken with mortified heartbreak and horror. He watched as one girl, with whom he had a crush on, slobber all over somebody’s dick with hearts in her eyes. The other ,being a girl he didn't quite know but found cute, did the same thing making him feel humiliated when he mentioned his name.

“Now, who do you belong to?” Spoke the male’s voice in the video feed.

“You, master!~” Kirigiri and Mukuro replied continuing to suck gingerly on the man's dick like hungry vixens.

“Correct, what does the name Makoto Naegi mean to you?” He asked again making Makoto’s head rise up to see.

“Nothing.”

“No one important.” Kirigiri and Mukuro replied at the same time deepening the devastating despair the boy was feeling. He shakily reached over to turn the video off and clutched his head in agony as he shouted out loudly within his dorm room.

“Aaaagggghhhh!” He roared out with tears streaming down his face until he heard a knock at his door catching his attention.

“Makoto? It’s me, Junko, open up. I want to see if you’re okay, I heard you shouting all the way from the hallway.” Junko’s voice spoke up from the other side of the door. Makoto mustered up any willpower he had left and got up heading over to open it, he was unaware she had a sadistically happy smile on her face up until it opened revealing a tearful and spiritually dead Makoto Naegi.

“Enoshima-san….!” He gushed out until Junko lurched forward pulling him into her breasts hugging him deeply and never letting go. Junko felt a strange sensation come over here, not only was she relishing in the despair of Makoto Naegi, but she also felt happy that she was all he had now.

Her eyes changed into insanity spirals as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her keeping her hands wrapped around Naegi’s shoulders like a doting girlfriend. He sniffled from her chest and eventually pulled up to look into her smiling loving face before she cupped his chin affectionately.

“Want me to make the pain go away, Naegi?” She purred before receiving a nod from him and leaning in to press her lips into Makoto’s for a deep loving kiss.

They meshed closely together holding their arms each other’s bodies tight with Junko’s snaking around Naegi’s neck while his hook around her waist. His lips wrapped around hers eloquently with unmatched desire swapping spit through their tongues and making out like longtime lovers. Junko had that odd feeling again, one of fulfillment and happiness. Not at all like Despair and sadism, part of her felt as if she wanted this to happen, not just for having him in her back pocket so he couldn't thwart her plans, but also because he needed her more than anything in the world.

‘He’s mine now, nothing can stop me or nee-san from getting the show on the road with the student council massacre. Hehehehe, he’s mine….Makoto’s all mine….’ She found herself repeating creating a warm glow on her face as she held him fondly into her body.

Her heart thumped a few times as they brought their incensed make out session to his bed continuing it there until clothes started coming off one layer at a time. Soon the blissful moans of ecstasy filled the room along with the loud creaking  noises of the bed as their naked bodies heaved together in sexual bliss.

 

******

**Fifteen Years later….**

 

“Honey! I can’t wait for you to come home. The third baby is finally kicking.~” Junko Naegi said over the phone as it revealed the adult face of a gentlemanly Makoto smiling back at her.

“R-really? I’ll be on my way! I love you, honey!” Adult Makoto declared making the blushing married woman smile sweetly at him before kissing the screen of the phone and hanging up. Junko was now in her mid-to-late thirties and still a youthful-looking fashion diva revered by many.

Her signature twintails were gone, replaced with a long hanging motherly low-tail draping down her side making her look majestic. She had a swollen six-month pregnant stomach underneath her apron that she patted affectionately with a warm loving smile. Getting up from the kitchen chair she went over to check on her other two kids playing video games in the living room and flashing her bright energetic smiles that warmed her heart.

It was days like this that made her regret not jumping into having Makoto as a boyfriend sooner rather than later.

“Remember, games off when Daddy gets here from his job at Hope’s Peak.~” She musically said to her children, one of whom was a boy with light blonde hair like her, the other being a girl with short brunette hair resembling Makoto’s sister Komaru somewhat. Junko rubbed her belly again and sighed in happiness when thinking back to how she nearly made the biggest mistake ever nearly committing to her plan to spread despair all over the world starting with that school.

That night she and Makoto fucked wildly without abandon inside his bed all  night long, he came inside her so many times that she inevitably wound up pregnant with her first born, but she didn’t have any regrets about her newborn children. She didn't regret picking his life over that of a villain because quite simply; she could not live without Makoto’s dick stirring up her insides. Being without it was a despair she could not enjoy whatsoever, she loved her husband enough to forgo her plans on the Mutual Killing Game and she never  looked back ever since.

 

**End of Chapter/Story**

 

AN:This has been for Airchampion.


End file.
